1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device and a driving method thereof, which correct the viewing position of a viewer in initial driving of a Three-Dimensional (3D) display mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, stereoscopic (or 3D) image display devices are devices that respectively provide different images to the left eye and right eye of a viewer, and thus enable the viewer to view the stereoscopic image with a binocular parallax between the left eye and right eye thereof.
Recently, research is being actively conducted on a non-glasses type where a viewer does not wear 3D glasses. As the non-glasses type, there are a lenticular type where a left-eye image and a right-eye image are separated from each other by a cylindrical lens array, and a barrier type where a left-eye image and a right-eye image are separated from each other by a barrier.
FIG. 1 is a view for schematically describing a typical barrier type stereoscopic image display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the typical barrier type stereoscopic image display device includes a display panel 10 that separates and displays a left-eye image LI and a right-eye image RI, and a barrier panel 20 that is formed to have a light transmitting area 22 and a light blocking area 24 which are arranged alternately and disposed at the front of the display panel 10.
A viewer views an image displayed on the display panel 10 through the light transmitting area 22 of the barrier panel 20, in which case a left-eye LE and right-eye RE of the viewer look at different areas of the display panel 10 through the same light transmitting area 22. Therefore, a viewer views the left-eye image LI and right-eye image RI, which are displayed adjacently to each other, through the light transmitting area 22 and thus feels three-dimensional.
The typical barrier type stereoscopic image display devices are capable of changing a display mode to a Two-Dimensional (2D) display mode or a 3D display mode according to states of the light transmitting area 22 and light blocking area 24 that are formed in the barrier panel 20. Accordingly, the typical barrier type stereoscopic image display device is being recently applied to televisions (TVs), monitors, notebook computers, net book computers, tablet computers, mobile devices, etc.
However, in the typical barrier type stereoscopic image display devices, since the light transmitting area 22 and light blocking area 24 formed in the barrier panel 20 are fixed in position, when the viewing position of a viewer is changed, the viewer cannot view a stereoscopic image or feels dizzy.